The present invention relates generally to implements provided to enhance the grasping ability of a person with limited dexterity, and more particularly to eating utensils adapted for use by manually challenged individuals such as small children, handicapped, arthritic persons and others with limited manual dexterity.
Devices for enhancing the ability of a person to hold and grip an object, tool, or implement are well known in the art. Such devices are typically used by people who have limited dexterity or strength. Among such individuals are persons with arthritis or someone who has suffered injury to the hands, or someone born with a physical disability. These types of devices are also used by children, particularly as they learn to use table utensils, and also by other persons to facilitate the holding of many kinds of objects which are particularly tiresome to hold for an extended period of time.
Despite the number of devices on the market, there remains a need for an implement handle which can be used on with a plurality of various types of utensils, tools, and devices, enabling the user to firmly grasp the handle, and which is comfortable and easy to hold, especially in view of the user's physical limitations.